Bad Trip Trio
by KendraChoou
Summary: Le BFT à trop bu et il va encore faire des siennes aux plus grand malheurs des autres nations!
1. Chapter 1

Hello voici une nouvelle fic,

Il y aura donc, les BFT et donc beaucoup de conneries.

Voilà voilà

Enjoy )

-Okay les gars j'ai tout ! déclara Hongrie en entrant dans la pièce.

-Lizzie tu es un vrai dieu ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

La jeune fille lâcha la marchandise avant de plonger sur l'un des matelas étendus au sol.

-Au fait des nouvelles de Gilbert ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il arrive, répondit Francis, il a mis un peu de temps à comprendre qu'un autre alcool que la bière n'est pas de la desperados.

-J'ai faim, dit Antonio.

-C'est presque près mon chéri, lui fit le français avec un clin d'œil joueur.

L'espagnol rigola et enfin Gilbert apparu.

-Mon Awesome personne vous a ramené de la vodka et du whisky !

Les trois autres nations l'accueillir comme un héros .

Les quatre jeunes étaient étendus sur des matelas et se faisait face. Chacun avait son verre et on pouvait voir des restes de pizza sur la table basse à côté.

-Putain les mecs je suis teeeellement heureuse que vous me demandiez mon aide, leur dit Hongrie.

-En même temps Liz il faut dire que tu fais presque partie du groupe, déclara Gilbert.

-J'ai trop hâteuh d'être à demain pour que ça commenceuh, avoua Espagne en rigolant bêtement.

Francis lui était déjà écroulé de tout son long et semblait dormir, il se redressa soudainement en criant :

-ON VA BIEN LES NIQUER CES CONNARDS !

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! répondirent les trois autres.

Puis Francis retomba comme une masse.

Quand Antonio ouvrit les yeux il avait une sale gueule de bois, mais le pire pour lui fut peut-être de voir Francis danser avec Elizabeth en chantant cette chanson :

Le réveil sonne, dans ma tête tout est à l'envers,  
J'ouvre un œil au radar, j'ai plus aucun souvenir d'hier,  
Soudain le doute m'habite, j'sens qu'on bouge sous les draps,  
Flash back la jolie blonde Natacha ou Sabrina?  
J'réveille la princesse, j'dois dire que c'est pas d'bol  
La belle cendrillon est encore plus moche que Susan Boyle,  
Je comprends rien, je sais même pas quelle heure il est  
Heureusement mon phone-tel est caché sous mon oreiller

-Vous avez 147 nouveaux messages, déclara Hongrie avec une voix d'hôtesse de l'air.

Dans mon appart, c'est l'Bronx ou plutôt Tchernobyl

Tonio regarda autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'effectivement c'était le gros dawa 

Ya du sol au plafond une collection d'trucs débiles  
J'crois que j'ai jamais vu mon appart dans cet état  
C'est clairement la dernière fois qu'on fait une soirée chez moi  
La surprise du chef un gros trou dans l'mur  
Y'en avait pas à c'tendroit là j'en suis presque sûr  
Heureusement mon voisin est un type plutôt sympa

\- "Vous voulez une merguez Mr Nova?"

J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile  
Marre des lendemains difficiles  
J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile  
Marre des lendemains difficiles

-Hey les gens vos gueules.  
15 heures du matin, au boulot J'débarque  
Sans m'être vomi d'ssus

Joli vent… Putain il avait un meeting cette aprèm !

Ça relève du miracle  
En mode splinter cell  
J'traverse l'open space,  
J'tombe sur la stagiaire, elle me fait des gestes  
J'crois que je commence à lui plaire  
C'est sur facebook que j'ai découvert ce que j'ai fait hier,  
j'suis pas fier, Ya qu'ma mère pour laisser un commentaire  
Je l'savais cette soirée c'était pas une bonne idée  
Mais j'sais pas dire non quand il s'agit d'socialiser  
Je veux rester aux toilettes tête dans la cuvette  
mais c'est plus la fête  
J'étais à cette réunion, mec, j'ai faim, chaud, soif  
J'sais pas ce qui m'arrive  
ma capacité à bosser est approximative  
J'crois que j'ai un problème c'est clair je pète un câble  
Avant qu'j'm'en rende compte  
je me retrouve debout sur la table  
C'est là qu'mon boss arrive et bien sûr s'adresse à moi

\- "Cyprien vous avez le dossier de la compta?"  
\- "Heu,Oui,Non,Je..."

J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile  
Marre des lendemains difficiles

Et la Gilbert débarqua en jetant un gâteau à Espagne.

-C'est quoi ? marmonna-t-il en commençant à manger.

-C'est un gâteau magique de Pays-Bas ! s'exclama le Prusse.

… Okay il comprenait mieux pourquoi tout le monde était dans cet état, il fini quand même de manger le muffin.

Le Bad Friend Trio et Hongrie avaient réussis à s'assoir côte à côte, la réunion avait commencé depuis trente minutes et ils étaient intenables.

Comme plastique Bertrand Je vois la vie en quatre couleurs  
J'ai été téléporté sur la planète Uranus  
La tête dans les bas fonds, Hier y'avait les baffles à fond  
Mais c'est pire que ça, Je suis à poil dans un abris bus  
Ok, posé, ma proprio vient de débarquer

"Bonjour Mme Susard, Bonne journée c'est super!" fit Liz en riant discrètement.

J'sens un truc sous mes pieds, Ouf mon sac, j'suis sauvé  
Mais c'est pas mes affaires

OK j'ai un choix à faire  
J'veux même pas savoir comment je suis arrivé là  
Mon dernier souvenir je disais au revoir à ma nana  
Je doit la voir dans 5 minutes Ok ça y'est ça m'revient  
C'est à l'autre bout d'Paris elle va m'tuer c'est certain  
J'fais du 100km/H j'commence à regretter d'avoir sécher les cours de sport, ça m'aurait bien aidé  
Avec quelques heures de retard j'arrive à la retrouver, j'espère qu'elle a oublié que j'avais promis d'arrêter!  
-"T'étais à une soirée hier?"  
-"Non..."  
-"A bon ?"  
-"Ah oui, Ah oui, ah non c'té un mariage.., enfaite c'était le mariage de ma sœur."  
-" Ah oui, oui oui, oui...T'as une sœur maintenant?"  
-"Non, j'ai un frère !"

J'ai la tête en vrac, en vrac  
Et le cerveau qui coule, ça m'saoule  
Faut qu'j'me prenne en main mais c'est pas facile

Marre des lendemains difficiles ! cria Gilbert.

-ANIKI SORS ! hurla Allemagne.

Les quatre compères se tassèrent tandis que la Prussie tentait sa chance.

-Nan promis je me tais.

Ludwig ne dit rien de plus mais les fusilla du regard.

"Bon les gars on fait quoi ? – Lili la plus belle

Je sais pas, le truc c'est qu'on peut pas agir avec Ludwig à côté – bô gosse du 75

FIESTA! -Totomato

OUAIIIIIIS! . -Birdy the Bestouille!"

La bande de joyeux lurons continua à s'envoyer des mots ainsi de suite toujours sous influence, avec par moment des fous rires plus ou moins étouffé.

Evidement pendant ce temps la totalité des autres nations gardaient un œil sur les quatre amis.

-Nii-san pourquoi ils ont l'air défoncé ? demanda Belgique à Pays-Bas.

-Parce que Gilbert m'a volé des gâteaux.

Les autres ayant entendu, hochèrent la tête, entendu.

Arthur et Roderich secouèrent leur tête, découragé. Lovino était plus en train de se concentrer sur sa partie de Mario Kart contre son fraterlo. Et Matthieu regardait juste Gilbert et son père avec inquiétude.

« Au fait ! Tu n'as pas honte de vouloir sortir avec mon fils !? Ton neveu !? –J'suis bo !

Tonio veut se taper votre petit frère, on en parle ? –I'm the awesomer !

Techniquement Arthur est le demi-frère de France ! –Mucho caliente !

C'est chiant parfois d'être une nation… INCEST ! –La reine du monde ! »

-Hey Lizzie file-moi la feuille !

-Chuuuut ! firent les trois en pokant le prusse.

« Bande de méchants ! Pourquoi vous me faites ça !? –Angry Bird !

Tais-toi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles sortir ! –You're a stupid boy !

Tout a fait ! Ne parle po Lulu est un gros méchant ! La preuve il m'a fait la guerreuuuh –Méchant Lulu !

Bon les gars, redevenons sérieux ! –Be serious !

Pk ? –Why so serious ?

Psk on met le plan en action dans 3 ! –Bouhahaha !

2 ! –Je pense pas être près !

1 ! –Ludwig va nous tuer !

Opération séduction lancé ! –YEAAAAH ! »

Personne ne vu la dernière phrase mais tous purent entendre un grand :

-ZEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Les trois garçons sautèrent sur la table et Gilbert sorti sa guitare électrique d'on ne sait où.

Et le trio commença à chanter sur un air rock.

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I know I'm stupid but really please go out with me

Les pays Anglophones froncèrent les sourcils à cette phrase avant de se rendre compte que oui, les trios idiots chantaient du Justin Bieber en plein meeting.

Swag Swag on you  
Chillin by the fire why we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey Babe, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go!

Allemagne semblait avoir perdu connaissance au vu de son manqué flagrant de réaction, en fait Lizz avait déduit qu'il devait sûrement encore être trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le rythme de la chanson changea et Francis hurla dans le micro, qui lui aussi sortait de nulle part :

I LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

And if it's quite all right!

Bien sûr suivit de près par ses deux accolites.

I NEED YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

to warm the lonely nights

I LOVE YOU BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

trust in me when I say

OH PRETTY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
don't bring me down I pray

OH PRETTY BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
now that I've found you stay  
Let me love you baby

let me love yoouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Toujours aucune réaction de l'Allemand.

Féliciano lui s'était changé en groupi, tandis que Japon photographiait, Ivan kolkolait, Chine était déjà en train de créer de goodies avec Corée qui criait que la YG les accepterait peut-être.

Soudainement la musique se fit plus douce et Antonio prit le micro avant de dire :

-Lovi~j'ai réussit a convaincre tes grands frères de faire une chanson en italien puisqu'ils ont chanté en anglais pour le Rosbif et Mattie, c'est pour toi !

Lovino faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en entendant Antonio commencer à chanter Ti amo ! Il allait tuer ce bastardo ! Pourquoi il lui chantait une chanson d'amour !?

Pendant ce temps, les autres nations c'étaient tourné vers l'anglais , Matthieu s'étant caché sous la table à l'entente de son prénom.

Arthur était rouge de honte et ne rêvait que d'une chose : rejoindre son fils sous la table.

Malheureusement ça serait briser le légendaire flegme anglais aux orties et ceux à tout jamais !

Ti amo, io sono, ti amo, in fondo un uomo  
che non ha freddo nel cuore, nel letto comando io  
ma tremo davanti al tuo seno,  
ti odio e ti amo,  
è una farfalla che muore sbattendo le ali.

l'amore che a letto si fa  
rendimi l'altra metà  
oggi ritorno da lei  
primo maggio, su coraggio !  
io ti amo e chiedo perdono

Ricordi chi sono  
apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica  
e dammi il tuo vino leggero  
che hai fatto quando non c'ero  
e le lenzuola di lino

Dammi il sonno di un bambino

Finalement Ludwig semblait se réveiller, rougit de colère avant d'exploser :

-MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT C'EST UNE REUNION ET PAS UNE COUR DE RECRE !

Il attrapa les trois amis par la peau du cou pour les mettre à la porte, sans aucune délicatesse évidement . Il leur claqua la porte au nez avec violence.

Dans la salle de réunion, un calme religieux régnait, Mattieu avait émergé de sa cachette et si Japon n'avait des clichés dans son appareil on pouvait presque croire qu'il ne c'était rien passé.

Soudain on vit Hongrie verdirent, mettre sa main devant sa bouche avant de dire :

-Désolé Lulu c'est pas contre toi.

Et elle lui vomi sur les pieds, son estomac ne supportant visiblement plus la folle débauche de ces dernière 24 heures.

Francis, Gilbert et Antonio sortirent des toilettes, blancs comme des linges, apparament leurs estomacs ayant eux aussi déclaré forfait.

-Les gars je crois qu'on vient de faire une super connerie, fit lentement Antonio.

-Je crois surtout qu'on a fait péter un awesome cable à mon frère ! répliqua Gilbert.

-Moi je pense surtout qu'Arthur, Lovi et Lulu vont nous tuer, déclara le blond en regardant ses frères d'armes.

-On fuit ? demandèrent-ils en même temps.

-On fuit ! décidèrent-ils d'un commun accord.

A la fin de la réunion tous purent entendre Lovi, Arthur et même Ludwig crier dans tout la bâtiment.

-BLOODY FROGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

-BASTARDO JE VAIS TE T'ECORCHER VIVANT ET UTILISER TES INTESTINS POUR TE PENDRE !

-ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Pendant ce temps là le Bad Friend Trio était sur une plage au soleil, en train de siroter des cocktails.

-Papa ?

-Oui ma chérie ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? demanda Seychelles avant d'entendre le rire entendu des trois amis.

-Rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le français en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille.

-Ok mais Tatie Lizz a appellé pour dire de ne surtout pas revenir.

Et voilà la fic est fini, j'hésite à faire une suite ou pas, à vous de e le dire ^^


	2. La revanche des Blondes

Je sais ! Je n'ais donné aucun signe de vie depuis les vacances de ce fait vous avez sûrement pensé que j'avais renoncé à faire une suite ! Mais en fait non !

J'avais presque fini le deuxième chapitre en pleine coupe du monde… c'est pour ça qu'il y a une blague sur Tonio, malheureusement le foot n'étant plus d'actualité…

Bref sauf que mon ordi, ce connard, a décidé de rentrer dans un coma profond, c'est-à-dire que mon écran était mort et n'étant pas chez moi je ne pouvais qu'attendre lamentablement, puis en octobre il a été réparé, alors oui pourquoi donc n'ais-je pas fini ma fic pour vous la poster aussitôt ?

Sachez que j'avais malheureusement une page blanche, la rentrée avait eut lieu et ma connerie avait laissé place au stress, puis Noël est arrivé et en même temps l'enfant en moi a ressurgit et j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre.

Mais si je ne le poste que maintenant c'est parce que j'oublie tout le temps, hors j'ai eut la chance de m'en souvenir à l'instant. Voilà pourquoi je le poste avant d'oublier à nouveaux.

Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Chap 2 : La revanche des blondes !

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, l'air était pesant, et autour d'une table se trouvaient quatre blonds, trois par leur couleur de cheveux et un… pour son quotient intellectuel élevé.

-Bien nous sommes d'accord que ces idiots ont dépassés les limites.

-Oui, chanter en pleine réunion était extrêmement déplacé ! déclara l'allemand avec une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

-IL FAUT FAIRE LEUR FAIRE PAYER NOTRE HUMILIATION A SES _BASTARDOS_ ! Hurla Lovino avant de se tourner vers son neveu, pas vrai Mattie ?

-Ah… euh…, le canadien était rouge de gêne il n'osait pas avouer que dans un sens il avait aimé qu'un certain prusse lui déclare son amour ainsi.

-Matthew, fit Arthur en lui prenant sa main et dit d'un ton convainquant, tu peux tout nous dire.

-C'est… c'est juste que même si je reconnais que c'était déplacé et qu'ils ont osé chanter du Justin Bieber… l'intension reste tout de même touchante…

A ces mots le reste des nations soupira d'agacement.

-Mattie il ne faut pas tout laisser passer à ses _bloody idiots_, sinon ils feront pire après ! expliqua l'anglais.

-C'est vrai ! Ses connards nous ont humiliés en publique ! Il nous faut laver notre honneur !

Tous attendirent patiemment que l'italien se calme avant de continuer.

-Ca fait une semaine qu'ils sont introuvables, reprit avec sérieux Ludwig, je pense qu'il faut désormais sévir et leur donner la punition qu'ils méritent.

Ils hochèrent tous là tête, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire que Ludwig, la nation la plus sérieuse soi en train de monter un plan avec eux pour se venger des trois meilleurs amis.

-England je suppose que tu as déjà un plan.

Pour seule réponse le sorcier leur offrit un grand sourire sadique qui glaça l'assistance.

_Pendant ce temps:_

-I THINK I LOVE YOU MORE THAN JAPONESE LOVES TENTACLE PORN!

-AND WE SHOULD DANCE DANCE DANCE TO THESE STEREOTYPES! Hurlèrent les trios amis en cœur sur la table.

Seychelles était morte de rire devant son père et ses oncles, totalement bourrés. Depuis tout à l'heure elle les prenait en photo, elle allait enfin pouvoir relancer son économie, Hongrie payerai chère pour les clichés où Francis et Gilbert se roulaient une pelle tandis qu'ils arrachaient la chemise d'Espagne en train de danser du Shakira.

Tout cela pour dire que de là où ils étaient nos amis ne se douter pas du malheur imminent qui allait leur tomber sur la gueule.

…

Quatre nations venaient de sortir de l'avion et marchaient d'un pas déterminé à travers l'aéroport.

_Work it, make it, do it make us_

_Harder, better, faster, stronger_

_N-N-N-now th-th-that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
Cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
Cause I can't get much wronger Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on ya_

-Lovino coupe ta musique! Ordonna Arthur.

-Non ! Grâce à cette chanson on est aussi cool que dans Very Bad Trip ! s'écria le brun.

-Nous ne ressemblons pas à ses dégénérés !

-M-Moi je trouve… qu'on a l'air vraiment cool comme ça…, fit Matthieu en défendant son ami.

Ludwig et l'anglais soupirèrent en concert : les jeunes de nos jours !

Ils prirent un taxi en direction d'un hôtel, le Bad Friends Trio allait morfler.

_10 minutes après, sur une plage :_

-PAPA ! hurla Seychelles en se précipitant vers le blond.

-Oui ma chérie ?

-England, Allemagne, Lovi et Mattie on était aperçu à l'aéroport ! IL SE DIRIGE VERS NOUS !

La France eut un regard grave et il hurla des ordres vers ses deux amis :

-LES GARS PLAN F LES GRINCHEUX NOUS ONT RETROUVE !

Aussitôt dit les trois se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel en courant.

-ESSAYE DE LES RETENIR MON ANGE ! s'écria Francis de loin à sa fille.

En arrivant dans leurs chambres Gilbert prit son rasoir, Antonio son pot de tchoko et Francis du vernis bleu.

-Tonio met ton tatouage ! s'exclama le prusse tandis que son ami se changeait, arrachant son haut tomate pour mettre une robe blanche.

Pendant ce temps, Francis mettait une longue perruque brune sur la tête de l'albinos.

-Ok dépêchons-nous, l'ennemie ne va pas tarder !

Ils devaient faire de leur mieux, c'était leur seule chance de survie.

…

Arthur sortit de la voiture avec un air conquérant, Francis allait enfin souffrir !

-Mattiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Hurla Seychelles en se jetant dans les bras de son frère.

Le petit blond la serra contre lui, elle se détacha au bout de quelques secondes en se tournant vers les trois autres.

-Vous auriez pu me dire que vous veniez ! râla la jeune fille, j'aurais préparé quelque chose !

-Désolé Seychelles-san mais nous ne restons pas, nous cherchons France, Espagne et Aniki, expliqua Allemagne.

La brune leur offrit alors sa bouille la plus innocente.

-Mais Papa et les Tontons ne sont pas là, fit-elle d'un air triste.

-Voyons Seychelles ne joue pas à ce petit jeu, nous savons qu'ils sont là ! déclara Arthur qui sentait son caractère de pirate ressortir.

L'île en eut les larmes aux yeux se qui fit réagir Lovi.

-Arrête de lui faire peur _bastardo_ ! Si elle dit qu'ils ne sont pas là alors ils ne sont pas là ! beugla le mafieux en prenant sa « nièce » dans ses bras.

Seychelles enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'italien et ce qu'elle vu du coin de l'œil faillit faire capoter tout son jeu d'actrice, en effet elle venait de voir sortir les trois amis ni-vu ni-connu et pour cause !

Francis avait deux couettes retenu par deux rubans roses, des lunettes de soleil en forme de cœur et il portait une joli robe bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur sa fausse poitrine , Antonio lui était plus blanc et il avait surtout une perruque mi-longue châtain et un grand chapeau de paille et des lunettes mouches ainsi qu'une longue robe banche quant au prusse, celui-ci avait une longue tresse brune une jupe noir avec un chemisier blanc et des Rayban.

Evidement Seychelles avait faillit en rire, mais leur déguisement était parfait, ils avaient vraiment des allures des femmes.

C'est donc sous les yeux des cinq nations qu'ils prirent un taxi pour quitter le pays.

…

Moi j'aime les moches, parce qu'on se les fait pas piquer  
J'aime les moches, on se sent plus beau à côté  
Moi j'aime les moches et j'ai du mal à m'en passer  
J'aime les moches ooh ooh oh oh !

Trois femmes hurlaient dans l'avion avec des bouteilles comme micro, mais le plus étonnant était que le reste des passagers les rejoignaient dans leur chant.

_Pendant ce temps :_

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAH _I CAN'T BELIVE IT_ !

Oui dans un bar un certain anglais était bel et bien en train de se bourrer la gueule.

Ils avaient fouillé l'île de fond en comble mais aucune trace que ces vermines ! Mais il n'était pas le seul à être touché par leur « défaite », en effet Ludwig en était à sa vingtième bière, Lovino était déjà dans un coin de la salle avec Matthew sur son épaule, tous les deux totalement out.

Mais une chose était sûr, Arthur le retrouverait ! Foi de pirate, il l'aurait un jour ! Il l'aurait !

Il retrouverait Francis Bonnefoy et il l'enfermerait dans un cachot avec des chaines et il ferait en sorte que le français le supplie d'arrêter sa punition… l'ancien pirate vida son verre de rhum quand tout ce qui impliquait des cachots et des chaines prirent une tournure peu catholique.

Allemagne, lui se demandait si envoyer son frère à Ivan pour une duré indéterminé serai une punition suffisante.

Lovino rêvait de faire subir le supplice des chatouilles à Antonio pour que celui-ci devienne son esclave et qu'il nourrisse l'italien de tomates… de beaucoup de manière différente.

Quand au petit Mattie, il serrait son ours dans ses bras en pensant que c'était Gilbert et surtout en espérant que son dady ne ferait pas trop de mal à son père.

_Quelques heures plus tard :_

Les trois nations posèrent leurs sacs dans le hall et se trainèrent jusqu'au salon où ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé.

-Señor vous êtes de retour ?

-Oui Maria, soupira l'espagnol.

-Je vous apporte des boissons, fit la servante en partant vers la cuisine.

-Merci Maria ! s'exclamèrent en cœur le Bad Friends Trio.

Les trois joyeux lurons étaient totalement décalqué, non seulement ils avaient le décalage horaire mais en plus ils avaient une gueule de bois d'enfer après la semaine de buverie ininterrompu qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-Bon les gars maintenant qu'on a échappé aux blondes on fait quoi ? demanda Antonio en grimaçant.

-Et bien le but était tout de même de leur révéler nos sentiments mais à la place de vouloir nous embrasser ces idiots nous poursuivent ! fit le français.

-En plus mon frère fait parti du lot ! Pas awesome du tout ! déclara l'albinos en soupirant.

Maria arriva avec des verres de grenadine et des dolipranes, les trois pays lui adressèrent un sourire reconnaissant qui sembla illuminer la pièce, la vieille femme retourna en cuisine en se disant que ces enfants étaient de vrais anges, évidement elle ne se doutait pas à quel point elle se trompait !

-Je propose qu'on recommence ! s'exclama Tonio visiblement pas encore découragé.

-Ouais mais on oubli le concert live en plein meeting vu comment le dernier à dégénéré.

-Oh allons Francis ! On peut toujours retourner chez ma nièce !

-Gilbert si la première fois n'a pas marcher alors la seconde non plus ! rétorqua le blond.

-Il n'a pas tord, surtout que la dernière fois on était totalement défoncé personne n'a du nous prendre au sérieux, rajouta Tonio.

Les trois hommes se mirent à réfléchir à un plan moins bancal que le précédant.

Soudain Gilbert frappa dans ses mains.

-Les gars j'ai un awesome plan !

….

Francis raccrocha le téléphone avec soulagement, il venait d'appeler Allemagne pour une trêve, histoire qu'un jour les meetings puissent reprendre, évidement Ludwig avait été plus qu'heureux d'entendre ces mots et avait accepté aussitôt un « cessé le feu », au grand damne d'Arthur et Lovino.

Le Français eut un sourire malveillant avant de composer un tout autre numéro.

-Hey Alistair, tu sais que la prochaine réunion à lieu chez toi, ça te dirais une petite fête avec tout le monde ?

….

-J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné !

-Moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! Moi aussi !

Antonio se taisait… de toute façon s'il avait perdu contre Pays-Bas c'était uniquement parce que celui-ci dopait ses joueurs ! Bon pour le Chili c'était une autre histoire, il avait juste autre chose en tête ! Comme le nouveau roi ! Mais bref ce soir serai le grand soir ! Tout était prévu et le plan était un peu moins foireux, dans le sens où tout ce qui sortaient de leurs têtes étaient toujours plus où moins foireux, mais en tout cas cela ne se passerai pas en réunion, ils n'auraient donc pas Lulu dans les pattes !

Par contre il se posait tout de même quelques questions …

-Les gars vous êtes sûr que je dois mettre ça ? demanda l'espagnol dubitatif.

-Mais oui Tonio surtout quand on sait que Lovi a des tendances sadomasochiste ! répondit Gilbert.

-Mon Lovi n'a pas des tendances SM ! s'écria Antonio.

-Tonio je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a demandé l'autorisation d'avoir les plans des catacombes et que c'est lui qui t'a enfermé dans celle en dessous de l'église et bien sûr je ne veux toujours pas savoir ce qui c'est passé là-dedans mais le fait est que Hongrie m'a montré des photos.

La nation espagnol blanchit en se demandant comment diable Liz avait put avoir des photos de CE moment et il sentit l'excitation monter en repensant à ce qui c'était passé là-bas.

-D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu n'es pas en couple avec ton mafieux, fit pensivement l'albinos.

-Demande à Francis comment il a put avoir deux enfants avec l'anglais et ne pas être marié avec lui !

Les deux nations se tournèrent vers le français rouge de gène.

-A cette époque Arthur était un pirate, il se racla la gorge, je dirais que l'on cherchait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables…

-Bon pour ma part c'est juste parce que Lovi été dans l'âge d'or de la mafia, il était assez violent et je l'avais trop embêté, techniquement parlant si je n'avais pas été plus qu'heureux d'avoir mon petit Lovi ça se serai plus apparenté à un viol…

Francis et Tonio hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu, Gilbert avait tellement de chance d'aimer une personne pacifiste, douce, qui n'avait pas de crise de violence et de haine envers les autres ni des envies de domination.

-Bref Tonio fout ta putain de tenue !

…

Oh ce soir tu vas prendre  
Oui tu vas prendre  
Comme si je sortais de prison  
Après 20 ans de réclusion  
Oh, tu vas prendre  
Oui tu vas prendre  
J'ai vu des culs toute la journée  
Tant pis c'est toi qui va payer  
Oh tu vas prendre !

La totalité des nations, déjà bien bourrées, finirent la chanson en cœur avant de vider leurs verres de whisky.

Le Bad Friends Trio regardait avec malice l'état d'ébriété générale, heureusement ils avaient décidé de rester relativement sobre ce soir, histoire d'éviter de faire vraiment, vraiment d'importe quoi, mais pour leur plus grand bonheur les deux râleurs et Matthieu étaient ivre, ils prendraient donc la surprise avec plus de bonne humeur… normalement.

-Bon les gars -Bon les gars il est l'heure, déclara sombrement Gilbert.

Les deux autres se levèrent avec détermination, cette fois-ci le plan marcherait et ils finiraient dans les bras de leurs aimés… ou plutôt l'inversement.

-Alistair on y va ! cria Francis.

L'écossais se releva de son fauteuil en rigolant avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rouge d'une télécommande qui sortait n'ont ne sait où. Il y eut un horrible tremblement et soudain une scène apparut de nul part et Alistair monta dessus avec un micro en main.

-Ladies and Gentlemen, après leur premier échec le Bad Friends Trio a décidé de remontrer sur scène dans le but d'obtenir l'amour de… Yo Francis je dis quoi là ? demanda le roux en se penchant vers un rideau rouge.

-Comme tu le sens cousin, lui répondit la voix étouffé du français.

-Naaan il doit dire l'awesome texte que j'ai préparé ! s'exclama la voix de Gilbert.

-Oh ta gueule ! fit l'espagnol.

-Putain vous faites chier ! cria l'écossais avant de reprendre son speech, Bref parce que Francis à envie d'appartenir à mon chieur de petit frère, que Antonio veux se taper Mario et que Gilbert rêve de posséder Mattie ils vont vous offrir ce show !

Et le roux quitta la scène tandis qu'une musique sensuelle commençait et que les trois amis apparurent, Antonio en corset rouge et vert avec un porte jarretelle de la même couleur, Francis avait la même tenue mais en blanc et rouge et Gilbert arborait un short, une casquette de police et des jambières en cuir noir.

Et les trois compères se mirent à chanter et à se déhancher sensuellement

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister_

_He met Marmelade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it go, oh_

_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da hey hey hey  
Gitchi gitchi ya yah hee hee oh  
Mocca chocolate ya ya ooh yeah  
Creole Lady Marmalade ohh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir oh oh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Evidement comme lors de la réunion qui avait vu naitre la carrière de chanteur de notre trio, Japon sortit son appareil photo, Yao et Corée se remirent à parler business, les femmes poussaient des cris hystériques.

Seulement cette fois Arthur devait se retenir d'aller sortir le français de la scène pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour, si Francis voulait vraiment n'appartenir qu'à lui il n'avait qu'à le dire plus tôt, même si celui-ci l'avait déjà fait plus d'une dizaine de fois !

Lovi avait dû croiser les jambes depuis un moment pour cacher son érection naissante mais surtout il devait contenir le mafieux en lui, mais une chose était sûr, Tonio allait devoir lui offrir une séance en privé.

Quant à Mattie il était rouge de gêne et détournait du regard, certes Gilbert était beau et sexy au possible mais justement s'en était trop pour le petit canadien ou du moins son cœur qui menaçait de faire un arrêt cardiaque !

Mais le plus inattendu fut la réaction de l'allemand, il resta figé un instant de surprise puis :

-ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIII T'ES LE MEILLEUR WOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Le Bad Friends Trio sourit en entendant cette réplique en continuant leur danse langoureuse.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ohh  
Come on, uh  
Moulin  
Lady Marmelade  
Hey, uh uh uh uh uh uh uh_

_Lady Marmelade  
Moulin Rouge  
Ooh  
Creole Lady Marmelade, oh yeah !_

Le trio finit sur une pose aguicheuse et un tonnerre d'applaudissement des nations qui demandait un rappel.

-Bon les gars on fait un rappel ou pas ? demanda France amusé par la situation.

Gilbert avait l'air partant mais Antonio les arrêta.

-Désolé les gars mais si je ne vais pas le rejoindre maintenant j'ai peur que Lovi ne vienne me violer sur scène, et tu devrais regarder ton Rosbif, Blondie, parce qu'il à l'air dans le même état d'esprit que lui.

Francis se tourna en effet vers son lapin pour voir celui-ci le regarder avec une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux, qui fit frissonner le français de la tête aux pieds. Le blond eut un sourire niait quand il vit Arthur se lever pour quitter la pièce.

-Ouais je pense que je vais y aller, déclara-t-il avant de sauter de la scène.

Gilbert vit Tonio descendre à son tour pour faire un câlin à son italien avant qu'il ne rougisse et ne porte son mafieux en mode princesse pour sortir précipitamment avec un Lovi qui criait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales que ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il croyait _bastardo_ !

Quand à l'albinos il rejoindre son canadien qui était assis dans un canapé dans un coin de la pièce.

-Mattiiiiie, fit le prussien en s'allongeant sur les genoux du plus jeune.

-Ah- Ah Gilbert-san! Euh… je…

Gilbert admiras le petit blond bégayer et paniquer encore un peu avant de le couper.

-Nee Mattie ?

-Ah… oui ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda l'albinos en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son homologue.

Mattieu rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et il repartit dans de faibles bégaiements avant de fermer les yeux et de reprendre sa respiration pour se calmer. Il rouvrit ses yeux bleus pour les placer dans ceux rouges sangs du prussien.

-Oui.

L'albinos eut un sourire tendre en faisant passer sa main sur la nuque du blond pour le rapprocher de lui et lui offrir un baiser.

Ils se séparèrent d'à peine deux centimètres et Gilbert chuchota :

-Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance alors car mon awesome personne t'aime aussi.

Mattieu eut un grand sourire avant de ré-embrasser son désormais petit-ami avec le rouge aux joues.

Puis Gilbert s'endormit comme une souche, aorès tout ça faisait plus de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormit.

...

C'était le matin il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient. C'est pour ça qu'Arthur grogna méchamment. Trop de bruit. Trop de soleil! Aussi il chercha la présence d'une certain français, mais le lit était vide. Ou presque.  
L'anglais dégna relever la tête et ouvrir les yeux pour voir un petit papier délicatement plié sur l'oreillet de Francis.  
Arthur fronça les sourcils, il s'était que ce papier allait le faire chier. Mais il le prit quand même et le lu.

" _Mon petit lapin en sucre que j'aime de tout mon coeur,  
Sache que je ne me suis pas lâchement enfuit, je n'oserai jamais!  
Sauf qu'Antonio, Gilbert et moi avions oublié qu'il y avait un meeting sur les dangers de l'alcool,  
De ce fait, et comme nous ne voulions absolument pas nous faire chier là-bas.  
Nous avons peut-être un peu saboter la salle avant de partir pour une destination secrète que tu ne trouvera pas.  
Je te revois bientôt.  
Je t'aime._

_Francis"_

Mais il se foutait de sa gueule ce connard!?

-ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Arthur sursauta violemment avant de sortir de la chambre. Il put voir Lovino mort de rire devant un Allemand Couvert de peinture rose fluo. Voilà comment le Bad Friend Trio avait saboté la salle.

-JE VOUS RETROUVERAI ET JE ME VENGERAI!

Pendant ce temps:

-Ah les mecs cette soirée était géniale, dit Francis en sirotant tranquillement un cocktail.

-Ouais mon petit Lovi était tout gentil avec moi, fit rêveusement Antonio avant de continuer son chateau de sable.

-Vous pensez pas qu'on a un peu abusé? Demanda Gilbert qui bronzé et avait... des cheveux roses?

-Mais non tu dis ça parce que tu t'es teint les cheveux sans faire exprès.

-Dit toi qu'Hongrie nous rejoind ce soir et qu'elle a filmé le moment où Ludwi-oui à ouvert la porte et où la peinture lui a sauté à la gueule.

Trois sourires sadiques s'étirèrent. Ils étaient tellement dans la merde... mais c'était tellement génial.

The end (?)

J'espère que ça vous a plût! J'aimerai encore faire une suite, malheureusement je me suis juré d'arrêter, en fait je me suis pas à proprement jurer mais j'ai beaucoup de travaille en se moment u.u

Mais qui sait, si l'inspiration me reviens je ferais peut-être un dernier chapitre (parce qu'après sinon c'est trop)

Tchao Tchao ^^


	3. I Got A Hangover

VOILA, cette fois-ci c'est la vrai fin du Bad Friends Trio !

Ohlala mais que va-t-il donc ce passer ? Mais de quelle fin on parle ?

Pour le savoir lisez )

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3: I Got A Hangover

Ils l'avaient su. En fait ils avait toujours su que ça finirait par arriver.  
Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout ils n'étaient que des hommes, des hommes pervers et totalement inconscients!

-Bon... bah au moins on a pas de tigre, tempéra Antonio.

-Et pas de tatouage, ajouta Francis.

Cependant Gilbert portait un costume de Cupidon, et il avait toujours les cheveux rose pétant.  
Mais cela n'était qu'un détail, un minuscule détail.

-Comment on a fait pour faire ça!? S'exclama le Prusse en se redressant.

-C'est vrai... on était pas si bourré que ça...si?

Malheureusement si.

Mais pour que vous compreniez il nous fallait remonter à quelques heures plus tôt.

Le BFT avait trouvé refuge à Vegas. Bon pour être franc ils y étaient allés le coeur léger et avec beaucoup d'entousiasme. La fête, l'alcool, les jeux!  
Ludwig avait fait tournée un message TV sur toutes les chaines: "Si vous ne revenait pas imédiatement, je vous tuerai plus douloureusement que prévu."  
Les trois amis avaient donc décidé de ne surtout jamais, jamais revenir. Personne n'avait envie de se faire torturer par l'allemagne, et le fait qu'on entendait le rire d'Ivan en fond sonore les avaient encore moins convaincu.

Bref, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient en train de brûler leur argent pour leur folle débauche.

Le problème, et désormais tout le monde le savait, c'est que parfois, ils poussaient le bouchon un peu loin.

C'est pour cela qu'hier, à partir de 14h58 de l'après-midi, et cette heure n'était pas aussi précise parce qu'ils avaient eut la bonne idée de tenir un journal de leur réunion... non.  
Ils s'étaient dis que l'Amérique en faisait trop. Et forcément quand on veut emmerder un "super-héros"et bien on devient un super-méchant.

Le trio avait donc monté un plan infaïble... Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui les Etat-Unis étaient en état d'alerte maximale, parce que non seulement ils avaient braqué la totalité des banques de Vegas mais en plus ils avaient trouvé ça marrant de détruire la fausse Tour Eiffel. Parce que "C'est juste une bande de foutus copieurs! Dire qu'on leur a offert la statut de la Liberté! Ca ne leur suffisaient donc pas à ces sauvages!?"  
Depuis lors ils étaient clotrés dans leur suite du Ceasar et réfléchissaient à un plan de sauvetage, Alfred aillant bouclé la ville.

-On peut essayer de rendre l'argent? Fit Gilbert pas convaincu.

Le regard de ses deux amis lui apprit qu'ils y croyaient autant que lui.

-Personne n'a envie de finir avec un balle dans la tête, même si on est immortel.

-En plus on est étrangé on va se faire défoncer direct et en plus on sera remit à Lulu.

Le silence fut.

Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Réfléchir.

Et soudain la lumière fut dans l'esprit du français.

-HEY LES MECS! QU'EST-CE QUE FONT LES MECHANTS DANS LES FILMS!?

-Ils se font arrêter par les gentils, répondit piteusement Antonio.

-NON! Ils s'enfuient en hélicoptère!

-OOOOOOOOOH PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

...

Mais voyons comment cela se passait du côté des autres nations.

-Ecoute Iggy! Je n'ai pas envie d'un deuxième onze septembre! JE VAIS TROUVER CES TERRORISTES! ET ILS VONT MOURIR!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Al, Lovi, Mattie, Ludwig et moi allons t'aider.

Oui le gang des blondes était de retour! Que faisaient-ils là? C'était simple, ils étaient à Cancun avec l'intime conviction que leurs abrutis de petits amis, frère et amis y était, après tout c'était le Spring Break.  
Mais dès qu'ils avaient appris la catastrophe de Vegas, ils avaient rapliqué direct.  
Ils étaient en train d'établir des stratégies pour coincé ces infames terroristes. Quand soudainement un bruit sourd retentit. Suffisament fort pour couvrir le bruit des hélicoptères.

-Monsieur, il y a un hélicoptère non indentifier, sûrement les malfrats! Hurla une voix dans son oreillette.

Arthur se stoppa.

-Attendez... ce bruit, c'est pas le générique de Game of Throne?

Et l'hélicoptère apparut avec le trio à bord et effectivement ils faisaient retentir l'hymne de la série.

-TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIN TIIIIIIIIN TA TA TA TA TA.

Gilbert était sur le toit de l'hélicoptère, une cape en fourrure sur les épaules et:

-OH JAKE I'M FLYING, I'M FLYING!

-JE SUIS ROBIN DES BOIS! Hurla alors Francis en jetant des...

-Est-ce que c'est ton argent? Demanda Matthiew, incertain.

Sauf qu'Alfred était dans un état de mort cérébrale avancé avant de lâcher:

-Oh putain les cons.

Mais le pire fut quand Gilbert regarda en bas en appelant l'espagne.

-Hey Jake vient on s'marie!

-OH OUAIS! S'écrièrent les deux autres pays.

-JE VEUX ETRE LE TEMOIN! Hurla Francis en sautillant, Bruce on va à l'église la plus proche!

Alfred écouta aterré la conversation du trio qui parlait par mégaphone interposé.

-Il parlait bien de Bruce Willis? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Ludwig qui avait des jumelles, regarda un instant avant d'hocher possitivement la tête.

-Oh les cons, répéta l'américain.

Finalement l'hélicoptère disparut avec cinq Nations aux fesses qui avait prit place dans des voitures de courses.

-On peut savoir pourquoi est-ce que c'est en train de virer à la Fast and Furious? Demanda Arthur tandis qu'Alfred prennait un virage serré.

-Parce que je suis un héros.

Les autres ne posèrent pas plus de questions, ils sentaient que tout ça allait mal finir. Ils en eurent d'ailleurs la preuve en s'arrêtant devant une église qui avait un hélicoptère sur le toit.

-...excusez-moi Gilbert et Antonio n'ont-ils pas précisé qu'ils allait se marier? Demanda Matthew.

L'entente d'une chanson mit fin à ses doutes et lui et Lovino se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment.

...

Elvis prit la parole après avoir fini de chanter "Always on my Mind"

-Nous sommes ici pour célèbrer l'union de deux êtres: Gilbert Beilschmidt et Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

Prusse avait une jolie robe de mariée avec un voile, Antonio un magnifique costume et Francis portait lui aussi une robe blanche, car il était à la fois témoin et demoiselle d'honneur, le concierge était à côté de lui pour être le deuxième témoin.

-Désormais-

-Abrège on à les poulets au cul, coupa Gilbert.

Il fallait pas abuser, c'est chiant les longs discours.

-Ok, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que la porte n'explose, laissant apparaitre Lovino en mode mafieux avec un Matthew terrifié.

-MOI JE SUIS CONTRE ! BASTARDO JE VAIS TE TUER !

Evidemment il y eut un blanc, avant qu'Antonio ne hurle au meurtre et n'essaye de s'échapper par une fenêtre, malheureusement il n'eut pas de chance et se fit attraper par un lasso, oui, Alfred était en colère et personne ne s'échapperai de cette église.

Gilbert lui se contenta de courir autour d'Elvis, suivit de près par son frère et Matthew qui voulait sauver son petit-ami.

Francis lui eut la réaction la plus saine… du moins pour le Bad Friend Trio : il prit en otage le concierge.

-Je suis le Capitaine Francis Bonnefoy ! s'écria-t-il, avec comme arme un talon aiguille.

Le concierge déglutit et supplia pour qu'on le sauve.

-Désolé Julio, ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas vraiment te faire de-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Arthur venait de lui lancer une Bible sur la tête, qui assomma le français.

Julio s'enfuit à toutes jambes, Gilbert se fit tacler par le canadien, Elvis déguerpissa, c'était le mariage le plus fou de sa carrière.

…

Les trois amis étaient ballonnés, ficelés comme des saucissons ou comme la fille de cinquante nuances de Grey… sauf que le plaisir n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Arthur et Ludwing était face à eux, plus terrifiant que jamais.

-On peut savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête _bloody stupid idiots_ !?

Ohlala l'anglais avait les nerfs.

-VOUS AVEZ FOUTU LE BORDEL PARTOUT ET ALFRED VA DEVOIR RASSURER SES HABITANTS !

Ohlala l'allemand aussi.

-VOUS ALLEZ REPARER TOUTES VOS CONNERIES ET FIESSA ! s'exclama Alfred.

Les trois amis sourirent mentalement, genre ils allaient obéir à l'américain, Arthur sembla comprendre leurs pensées.

-Vous allez réparer TOUTES vos conneries, sinon…, et leur fit un sourire sadique auquel les trois prisonniers frissonnèrent d'horreur.

…

Trois jeunes hommes en bleu de travail étaient en train de construire une Tour Eiffel et comme les prisonniers qu'ils étaient, ils chantaient :

How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?

I don't recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep

We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sweet

Well, i got rags instead of riches

And all these dirty dishes

Just wish i had three wishes

Okay guys, break it up

We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!

Bon oui ils chantaient du High School Musical, mais avouez que la chanson se prêté plutôt bien à la situation.

Francis avait une clé à molette comme micro, Gilbert un balai comme guitare et Tonio faisait de la batterie avec des tournevis.

Dude, what have you gotten us into?

Come on, we can totally  
turn this thing around

I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post

That sure beats hangin' here

And burning someone's toast.

I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress

Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess

We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out

-ARRETEZ DE CHANTER ET TRAVAILLEZ !

Les trois complices sursautèrent avant de se remettre au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Lovi, Arthur, Matthew et Ludwing étaient dans des transats, lunettes de soleil sur le nez et cocktail à la main et profitaient du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient capturés les trois idiots, ils étaient afin en vacances.

Et les regarder trimer était sûrement la meilleure récompense qu'ils pouvaient avoir après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde pour ses abruties.

-JE ME SUIS CASSE UN ONGLEEEEEEUH ! purent-ils entendre crier Francis.

Arthur abaissa ses lunettes.

-FRANCIS SI TU TE PLAIND ENCORE, CE SOIR TU DORS TOUT SEUL !

Bizarrement le français se remit à la tache avec plus d'ardeur.

-De toute façon on se vengera à la prochaine réunion mondiale les mecs, chuchota Gilbert.

Le Bad Friends Trio eut un sourire diabolique.

Rien n'était fini.

They will be back!

Et viola, Bad Trip Trio c'est fini. Je suis plutôt fière d'avoir fait ces trois chapitres, même si je vous accorde que c'était long à venir… u.u

Enfin bref j'espère que ça vous a plut ^^


End file.
